<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll make my heart a place for you by ichabodcranemills</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699779">I'll make my heart a place for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichabodcranemills/pseuds/ichabodcranemills'>ichabodcranemills</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, I'll update the tags as I go but rating and warnings won't change, Mutual Pining, Snowball Fight, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichabodcranemills/pseuds/ichabodcranemills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets based on Ravenbell prompts from the "Ravenbell New Year Fanfiction Exchange". Mostly fluff, all canon divergent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ravenbell New Year Fanfiction Exchange (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll make my heart a place for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from @autobot: <i>Delinquent Winter: It’s snowing, so the delinquents decide to start a snowball fight. Raven and Bellamy really go at each other. Bellamy ends up getting a cut on his lip from an icy snowball, and Raven decides to remedy that with a kiss.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven wakes up to the sound of chattering teeth. Her own. It’s impossibly cold, even inside their makeshift bunker with several kids around her.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Jasper asks, his voice muffled from sleep.</p><p>“It’s snowing,” Monty answers, looking at the window with childish glee.</p><p>Everyone all but runs outside, barely taking time to wrap themselves in warmer clothes. Even the ones amongst them who pretend to be dignified – that is, Bellamy – are enchanted by the sight of their first-ever snowfall.</p><p>Snow angels are made, tongues dart out to catch snowflakes. There are several moments of stillness and calm. </p><p>But even then, everyone knows battles are about to begin.</p><p> </p><p>No one knows who threw the first snowball, but soon enough, they are all engaged in a vicious war. Alliances are formed and torn apart in instants. But no one, <em>no one</em>, is at it so fiercely as Bellamy and Raven.</p><p>“Get a room!” Jasper shouts at them, from the side of the battlefield, having given up after being hit by one snowball too many.</p><p>That gets him an extra one on the head, courtesy of Raven.</p><p>“Hey, no attacking people on the stands!” Monty points out, and Raven has to refrain from hitting him with one too.</p><p>“You’re just digging your own grave, Reyes, you know that.”</p><p>“Shut up,” she sneered at Bellamy, dodging one of his attacks.</p><p>“Are you getting into fights with the referee and the audience because you’re too scared to come at me?”</p><p>“Or are you just talking fancy because you’re scared of <em>me?"</em></p><p>Bellamy jumps up from behind the boulder he’s been hiding in and throws three snowballs in a fast sequence at Raven. She dodges all three and manages to hit him, squarely in the face, with a particularly big one.</p><p>He yelps and Raven jumps in celebration. But it dies quickly when Bellamy lowers his hand and she gets a glimpse of his bloody lip.</p><p>“Oh shit, oh my god!" she runs towards him "Bell, I’m so sorry!”</p><p>“Don’t worry! It’s just a scratch," he says, touching his lip gingerly, and looking at the blood on his finger. Ravens ignores him and drags him back to the bunker. Around them, the delinquents carry on the snowball fight, ignoring what just took place. Except for Monty, who flashes Raven a cheeky smile. She rolls her eyes and keeps on walking.</p><p> </p><p>She dabs some cleaning solution on his lip and Bellamy winces.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I understand the vital importance of avoiding infection. On a scratch.”</p><p>“Don’t get clever with me, Blake.”</p><p>Bellamy laughs and Raven joins him, even though her guts twist with guilt.</p><p>“I’m sorry I got too intense.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t expect differently from you.”</p><p>She lowers his eyes and Bellamy grabs her hands.</p><p>“Hey, I mean it. It’s alright. It was fun.”</p><p>“It was, wasn't it?" she agrees, still looking down.</p><p>“It’d be boring if you hadn’t gone all for it, and you’re not boring.”</p><p>Raven looks up and Bellamy is doing that thing he does, when he looks at her like she's a starry sky on a summer day and she can feel her cheeks heating up.</p><p>Okay, maybe Jasper's got a point.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" she asks Bellamy, letting go of his hand to hold his chin and get a better look at his lip.</p><p>"I'll survive."</p><p>"But <em>does it hurt?" </em></p><p>Bellamy begins to shrug, so she tightens her grasp on his chin until he relents.</p><p>"Yeah, it does a bit."</p><p>Raven nods, takes a deep breath, and leans forwards to kiss him. Bellamy gasps in surprise but immediately kisses her back. One of his hands curls around her waist, the other goes up to cradle the back of her head.</p><p>Raven deepens the kiss when a loud sigh takes her mind from the blissful touch of Bellamy's skin on hers.</p><p>"You two are so predictable."</p><p>They both turn to look at Monty at the same time. He's still laughing when Raven throws a pillow at him. Once he leaves, Bellamy tugs at Raven's jacket.</p><p>"You know, my lip isn't quite healed yet."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>So she kisses him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't watched the show in years, sorry if they're too OOC. Also, as timelines goes, it's mostly set in @shortitude's prompt <i>cottagecore survival to replace the weird plots that happened to this show after s2.</i> (I intend to write something specifically for this prompt, but this ficlet would take place in something like this)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>